inikah akhir?
by Choi-Minnie
Summary: Kibum dititipkan eomma Eunhyuk di Dorm anaknya yang sekarang anggota Boyband Super Junior    itukah artinya bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin? LAST CHARP
1. Chapter 1

"_Minnie, aku tau kau sibuk, tapi aku sudah tak bisa menunggumu" _

"_Mwo? Waeyo? Kau mau kemana?"_

"_aku akan melanjutkan sekolahku diluar negri"_

"_sebentar saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi" kata itu yang selalu ia ucapkan_

"_aku sudah tak bisa Minnie. Saranghae Minnie, jeongmal saranghae" ia langsung berlari meninggalkan seorang bernama Minnie itu membeku, perlahan airmatanya turun, tanpa suara. Sesekali terlihat bibir plumnya membentuk kata 'nado Bummie, nado jeongmal saranghae'_

"Hyukjae, jaga anak teman eomma dengan baik jangan macam-macam, Arra?" kata Seorang Yeoja paruh baya pada namja berwajah imut sambil memicingkan matanya

"eomma, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu, aku sudah sangat lama tak bertemu dengannya, aku tak mau dia pergi lagi" kata namja imut itu memasang wajah agyeo, meyakinkan eommanya bahwa dia-pasti-senang. Ya, mereka memang dekat dari kecil.

"Leeteuk Ssi, aku titip Kibum ya? Kau lebih bisa dipercaya" katanya tanpa mengindahkan perkataan namja yang berstatus anaknya itu

"gwencana ahjumma, kami juga tak terlalu padat akhir-akhir ini" ucap namja berwajah malaikat yang dipanggil Leeteuk tadi

"ne, Kibum-ah, Ahjumma harus segera pergi, baik-baik dengan Hyungdeul mu disini, Mian karna harusnya ahjumma yang menjagamu malah kau disini. kalau monyet agyeo ini buat masalah, kau bisa lapor ke Leeteuk, namja yang cantik itu" katanya lagi menunjuk Leeteuk yang tersenyum memikat

"ne, anyeong Ahjumma" katanya melambaikan Tangan, diikuti Ahjumma yang masuk mobil dan mereka yang tadi berdiri diluar langsung masuk kedalam dorm

"Kibum-Ssi, kau akan tinggal disini, kau sudah kenal siapa saja disini?" Tanya Leeteuk lembut disambut gelengan Kibum "Bummie saja Hyung. ani, aku kan baru sebentar disini" katanya tersenyum palsu. Tentu saja ia berbohong, ia sangat mengenal mereka, juga bagian luar dorm ini –karna ia hanya memperhatikan dari luar, tentu saja-. Bukan. Bukan karna Eunhyuk, karna seseorang disana… pernah memilikinya.

'ampun deh ni anak' kata Hyuk jae dalam hati, atau biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk

"bukan itu maksudnya manis, kau tak kenal kami?" Tanya seseorang dengan kepala menyembul dari balik sofa, tangannya memegang buku –entah apa- sambil memiringkan wajahnya

"Hae-ya, lehermu bisa patah" kata Leeteuk memutar Kepala namja itu kembali kedepan, seketika, namja itu turun dari kursi lalu berdiri dihadapan Kibum

"Aku Donghae, disebelah kananmu Leeteuk Hyung, didepan aquarium itu Yesung hyung, yang paling besar itu Shindong hyung, yang sedang baca buku Siwonnie, itu yang lagi maen PS, yang yeoppo namanya Sungmin hyung, yang mirip setan Kyunnie, nah itu yang imut bawa-bawa nampan panggil aja Wookie" jelas Donghae memutar-mutar badannya sambil menunjuk hyung dan dongsaeng yang ia sebutkan

"YA! Ikan amis, aku gak mirip setan" kata seorang berambut coklat sambil berjalan kearah mereka setelah mematikan 'selingkuhan' nya-mengingat yang pertama adalah PSP tercinta-, diikuti Sungmin dari belakang.

"Bummie-ah" sahut Sungmin melihat Kibum telah berdiri diantara Hyung dan dongsaengnya

"lama tidak bertemu, Sungmin Hyung" Sungmin terdiam mendengar panggilan namja itu padanya, 'Sungmin Hyung, Eh? sejak kapan sopan santunnya padaku tumbuh' Kibum mengangkat sudut bibir kanannya membantuk senyuman-atau dilihat kyu sebagai seringai?-

"Hwaha.. aura Evilmu kuat sekali, tapi aku tetap EvilMagnae disini" kata Kyu dengan seringaian yang biasa dan nada rada songong selengean

"uh, aku yang biasa memegang predikat itu. gwencana, aku akan jadi namja baik" balas Kibum menirukan nada dan ekspresi seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyu terdiam dengan mulut sedikit menganga

"pintar sekali kau menirukan Ekspresi anak setan itu, se-evil apapun senyuman kami, seringainya itu yang paling mirip iblis" teriak Ryeowook yang melihatnya juga setelah menaruh Beberapa gelas minuman diatas meja depan Shindong, dan Siwon "ayo sini duduk" tambah Ryeowook setelah duduk, membuat si EvilMagnae kita cemberut yang gak ada agyeo nya sama sekali.

Mereka semua duduk di sofa yang memutari meja "nah, karna ada tambahan orang, Hyukkie, kau sekamar dengan Shindong, kamarmu biar dipakai Bummie" terang Leeteuk

"Mwo? Aku? Hae saja yang bareng Shindong, kamarnya dia yang buat Bummie-ku" tolak Eunhyuk 'bisa gepeng ntar ketiban ni anak gajah'

"Ah.. aku ingin tidur sendiri, lagipula aku dapat beberapa jadwal malam, nanti malah gak bisa tidur sampe pagi" sahut Donghae dengan maksud tersembunyi Shindong-hyung-kan-kalo-tidur-ngorok.

Leeteuk juga memberi tatapan pada yang lain dengan arti _hyukkie-kalo-tidur-kan-transformasi-dari-monyet-jadi-kebo, waah.. panjang juga ya arti tatapan Leeteuk*plak*

"kau sekamar denganku saja Bummie" kata Sungmin langsung

"Ya! Hyung, lalu aku bagaimana? Aku tak mau sekamar dengan ikan amis, si gembul, apalagi sama monyet sarap itu" kata Kyu gak sopan. Memang yang tidur sendiri Cuma Hae, Shindong, sama Eunhyuk

"sepertinya Aku tidur sama Hyukkie saja hyung" kata Kibum menyela. Mengabaikan Sungmin yang memandangnya kau-denganku-saja.

"iya begitu saja, jadi bisa ngirit waktu bangunin kita" Eunhyuk merangkul Kibum

"waeyo?" Tanya Leeteuk

"tak separah Hyukkie sih, tapi aku memang sedikit sulit dibangunkan" Kata Kibum sambil nyengir

"whoa… ternyata penyakit kebonya Hyukkie hyung itu menular" kata Ryeowook dengan pandangan takjub yang langsung disumpel Eunhyuk pake biscuit hasil karyanya.

"Ya! Hyung –nyam- tega -eumh- sekali kau -glek-" kata Ryeowook tersamar.

Ya, mereka meneruskan percakapan yang sesekali diselingi teriakan Eunhyuk karna makanannya diambil Shindong dan kata-kata ajaib Yesung yang bikin mereka bengong, juga tawa Kyu yang tiba-tiba meledak.

'_Nareul mukkgo gadundamyeon sarangdo mukkin chae__, __Miraedo mukkin chae keojil su eobtneunde'_

Eunhyuk celingak-celinguk nyari bunyi yang diyakini sebagai ringtone massage phonecellnya, "waeyo?" Tanya Kibum mengarahkan badannya menghadap Eunhyuk. Ya, mereka sedang diatas kasur sekarang, mengingat sudah memasuki pukul 22.30, dengan tangan kanan Eunhyuk menjadi bantalan Kibum. Mereka sejak kecil memang sudah sering tidur bareng.

'_Ja yurobge biweo nuh go barabwa ojik neoman chae ulge, Neoman gadeuk chae ulge'_

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba membalik badannya menghadap Kibum, tangannya terulur kearah badan Kibum, mencari Phonecellnya yang sepertinya ia taruh disana. menekan layar, mematikan bunyi mengganggu itu.

Eunhyuk –baru sadar- merasakan hangat di daerah lehernya, nafas Kibum. Tangannya tak beranjak, malah melingkarkan tangan kirinya di tubuh Kibum, menghapus jarak yang tadi sedikit longgar. Eunhyuk tersenyum manis melihat bibirnya tepat berada didepan telinga Kibum, mengecupnya pelan beberapa kali.

Kibum diam, telah masuk dalam pesona harum seorang Lee Hyukjae. Terlebih ia baru saja selesai menonton Video simpanan Eunhyuk –tentunya secara diam-diam-

Kibum mengecup pelan bahu Eunhyuk yang piyamanya sedikit tersibak. Eunhyuk memejamkan matanya, makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Kibum makin terjerat, dikecupnya berulang ulang, lidahnya ikut bermain disana, terkadang menyedot pelan dan menggigit-gigit kecil, menimbulkan bekas merah "Euh" Desah Eunhyuk membuat Kibum makin tergiur, ia membuat tanda yang sama disekitar bahu Eunhyuk.

"Euhm.. ahh.." Eunhyuk menginginkan lebih, ditarik kepala Kibum dari cekungan lehernya, melumat pelan bibir Kibum yang sedikit pucat karna memang udara malam ini sangat dingin.

Kibum masih memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi yang diberikan namja itu. Namun ia tak membalas. Divideo Eunhyuk yang pernah dia lihat gak kelihatan caranya kissu*Gubrak*

Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawah Kibum agar sedikit membuka mulutnya, cukup membuat lidah Eunhyuk masuk, mengeksplor segala yang ada didalamnya secara rinci "Eummh.." desah Kibum disela ciuman mereka, Eunhyuk makin menggila, tangan kananya yang memang masih dileher Kibum digunakan untuk mendorong kepala Kibum, memperdalam cumbuannya, Kibum juga sudah bisa membalas, ternyata sudah pintar*huahaha*

Merasa pasokan udara Kibum menipis, bibir Eunhyuk pindah secara perlahan ke daerah leher, menimbulkan banyak kissmark, tangannya membuka kancing piyama Kibum yang menutupi jalannya, bibir yang sudah -sangat- merah itu kini menyentuh bahu kiri Kibum, menciptakan kissmark dimana-mana. Saat lidah Eunhyuk sedikit turun, Kibum tersadar, ia jauhkan badannya dari Eunhyuk "Hyukkie" panggilnya lirih

Eunhyuk tersadar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya "Mianhae" katanya, terdengar nada penyesalan disana. Ia melihat namja imut yang kini duduk didepannyam menunduk, tapi Eunhyuk masih melihat dari sela surai hitam itu, tanda merah disepanjang leher, dan meski samar bibir itu terlihat lebih merah dari tadi sore, juga sedikit membengkak

Kibum menghela nafas pelan "ani Hyukkie, mianhae" katanya, suaranya bergetar "mianhae" _Karna telah terjerat pesonamu_. Lanjut Kibum dalam hati. kali ini Eunhyuk melihat tetesan bening terjun membasahi Selimut yang tadi sedikit tersibak.

Perlu diketahui, meskipun Sungmin adalah namjachingunya dulu, ia menghormati Kibum, dan mereka belom pernah kissu, sekalipun dibibir hanya kecupan singkat saja

Eunhyuk langsung memeluknya, mengelus pelan punggung dan kepala Kibum "mianhae Hyukkie, mianhae" kata Kibum menenggelamkan wajahnya didada bidang Eunhyuk, meski tangannya tak membalas pelukan Eunhyuk

"Anio, Bummie. Mianhae. Ini tak akan terjadi lagi, sekarang tidur, arra?" kata Eunhyuk lagi mengecup pelan puncak kepala dongsaengnya itu, saat merasa Kibum mengangguk, dijatuhkan badan mereka berdua kekasur "hyung" panggil Kibum

"eum?" Eunhyuk masih memeluk sesekali mengusap punggung Kibum dan mencium lembut puncak kepalanya

"kau habis makan ikan ya? Aku lemas" katanya dengan suara makin pelan karna kesadarannya juga makin menipis, sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan hangat Eunhyuk saat udara sedang menusuk kulit.

'ah, aku lupa. Jadi karna itu dia hanya diam tanpa protes tadi, eh?' kata Eunhyuk dalam hati, hatinya sedikit kecewa, ternyata Kibum tak tertarik padanya -**eh? Rasa itu datang lagi rupanya.**

"Hyung, jantungmu berisik sekali" kata Kibum merasakan jantung Eunhyuk tak juga normal sejak tadi, padahal jantungnya sudah tenang, sebelum sempat terdeteksi Eunhyuk.

"A-aku tau" bukannya melepaskan, Eunhyuk malah mempererat pelukannya, wajahnya merah padam. Tak ada pergerakan, Kibum terlelap.

"Euh.." Kibum mengucek matanya pelan, ia ingin mengangkat tubuhnya yang seperti terikat, matanya menyipit melihat tubuhnya, tak terlalu jelas mengingat tak ada penerangan. Kapan ia mematikan lampu?

Srekk srekk

Lah? Ikatan ditubuhnya seperti bergerak.** Glek. **Terbesit apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam –oh god…-

"Hyukkie Hyung" Panggil Kibum mengguncang pelan sesuatu di atas pinggulnya yang –yang diyakini sebagai tangan-

"euh.." terdengar suara berat khas orang bangun tidur, badan Kibum terasa ringan, sepertinya hyungnya itu sudah melepaskan tangannya, ia bangun perlahan dari tempat tidur, tanpa mencari saklar, ia berjalan kearah pintu perlahan, menutupnya pelan. Meski sebenarnya tak usah seperti itu karna tak akan membangunkan orang yang masih terlelap di atas ranjangnya itu

Kibum melihat jam diatas pintu kamarnya. 05.00. uh, cepat sekali ia terbangun, dan sepertinya memang masih terlalu pagi untuk penghuni dorm ini bangun. Setelah mencuci muka dan gosok gigi, tak lupa memasang beberapa plester untuk menutupi jejak yang diberikan Eunhyuk semalam, Ia menuju dapur, merasa tenggorokannya panas karna kema-_**aish.. inget lagi kan_ **

Ia menutup wajahnya yang memerah sambil terus berjalan "Bummie, nanti nabrak loh" kata sebuah suara tenor, Kibum menurunkan tangannya melihat seorang namja yang kemarin bawa nampan memakai celemek hijau toska. Em.. Wookie?

"kau sudah bangun, eh? Pagi sekali" katanya singkat meneruskan olahraga pagi ala pembokat*plak*, memasak untuk member Super Junior yang lain

"ne, boleh ku bantu?" Kibum menyahut sambil menuju arah kulkas, menuntaskan niatnya

"emm, nah kau bisa bersihkan ini? Aku mau memotong sayur untuk kimchi" kata Ryeowook membuka pintu kulkas didepan Kibum. Mengeluarkan sesuatu yang membuat Kibum gugup, saat diserahkan piring berisi-sesuatu-itu ke Kibum "eh.. em.. ee.. aku yang buat kimchi saja, ne?" Kibum langsung lari kearah meja berisi berbagai sayuran dan sahabat-sahabatnya. 'hampir saja'

"eh?" Ryeowook memandang piring dihadapannya, mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Kibummie kau ikut masak?" kata Leeteuk melihat Kibum menata piring dimeja makan dengan Ryeowook saat masuk ruang makan diikuti member yang lainnya

"hanya membantu" sahutnya setelah duduk, ia hanya diam memandang kearah piringnya sesekali meminum air putih didepannya

"emm Wookie, kimchi nya tak seperti biasa, tapi sangat enak, eh Bummie kok gak dimakan? Ini enak loh," kata Donghae melahap ikan dipiringnya, Kibum mendongak, matanya memandang kosong "aku mau keluar" katanya singkat, mendorong kasar kursinya, berjalan pelan namun nafasnya memburu

"waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin yang baru saja masuk keruang makan

"entah, dia hanya diam tiba-tiba keluar" kata Kyu santai, Leeteuk terlihat cemas

"omooo… kita makan ikan untuk sarapan? Aish jinjja, pantas saja" Sungmin mulai panik "dimana Bummie?" tanyanya lagi

"ne hyung, tadi Bummie juga membantuku membuat sarapan, waeyo hyung?" kata Ryeowook merasa aneh

"dia yang masak? jinjjanayo? Dia alergi ikan" katanya panik, 'pantas saja tadi dia gugup aku kasih ikan' batin Ryeowook, sedangkah Eunhyuk mengenyit 'bagaimana Sungmin Hyung tau?' mengabaikan bahwa ia lupa tentang alergi Kibum-lagi-

Sungmin langsung berlari mencari Kibum. Eunhyuk, Leeteuk dan Siwon yang sudah selesai makan langsung menyebar mencari Kibum

"euh…" Sungmin mendengar suara samar, cukkae pada Sungmin yang memang pendengarannya paling waras diantara member lainnya "Bummie?" panggilnya "Eummh.." ya, dia yakin itu Bummie melihat seorang duduk bersandar ketembok dibelakang dorm mereka, memegangi perutnya dan menunduk, tak mungkin kan ada anak buahnya kyu a.k.a hantu disaat seperti ini?

"gwencana Bummie?" Tanya Sungmin, ia memegang pipi mulus Kibum yang berkeringat dingin, mengangkatnya pelan, Kibum masih memejamkan matanya, bibir -sangat- pucatnya sedikit terbuka, tangannya terus meremas bagian perutnya.

'Jangan sampai aku melahapmu saat ini juga bummie-ah' batin Sungmin gelisah

"eum…ahh" pandangannya makin kabur, ia merasa ada yang menyebut namanya 'Minnie?'

Kibum melihat siluet namja dihadapannya 'ah.. maksudku Sungmin Hyung' ia merasa tubuhnya menghangat, Sungmin memeluk erat Kibum-nya, ya Kibum-NYA karna belum ada kata putus diantara mereka. Ia selalu mengingat **-satu-satunya fakta-** bahwa kata terakhir Kibum adalah 'saranghae'.

Untuk sekian menit yang terlewat, Sungmin belum merasakan tubuh dalam pelukannya tak kunjung menghangat, dilepaskan pelukannya saat lampu belakang mereka mati -yah karna sudah sangat terang-, sebuah ide muncul dibenak Sungmin, tanpa fikir panjang, ia tarik wajah namja didepannya yang masih terpejam, dengan satu tangan mengunci tubuh Kibum agar tidak limbung. memautkan bibir mereka. **Yang pertama bagi mereka.**

Sungmin melumat pelan bibir pucat itu,berusaha tidak menyakiti, hanya sekedar memberi kehangatan -dan menyalurkan kerinduan tentu saja-, tanpa nafsu. "eugh.." desah Kibum pelan saat merasakan ada yang menghisap bibir bawahnya lembut, bibir itu sudah memerah, bahkan lebih merah dari aslinya "Euh.." desah Sungmin, telah terjerat dalam ide gilanya sendiri.

Sungmin merasakan tubuh itu sudah menghangat –oke maksudnya panas-. namun sebuah desahan tertahan Kibum membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya bangkit, ditekan bibir mungil pemilik killer smile itu, menjilatnya perlahan meninggalkan salivanya disana, menggigit pelan bibir bawah Kibum, memaksanya membuka mulut lebih besar. Memainkan lidahnya disana.

Sungmin mengabsen semua yang yang ada disana, ditekan kepala Kibum untuk memperdalam cumbuannya, makin tak disadari niat awalnya saat namja itu membalas sesekali "Minnie? Emhh.." panggil Kibum disela ciumannya, sepertinya kesadarannya telah mencapai 100%. Ia mendorong pelan dada Sungmin, pasokan udaranya telah menipis. Cukup untuk membuat Sungmin berhenti.

"ee.. emm..mi, mian.. emm.. gwencana?" kata Sungmin terbata, ia mengusap bibir Kibum yang basah, juga saliva-mereka- yang sedikit mengalir dari sudut bibir Kibum. Sedikit senang, karna Kibum kembali memanggilnya Minnie, bukan Sungmin Hyung.

"gwencana" sahut Kibum pelan. Wajahnya memerah, entah karna penyakitnya sudah mereda, atau karna malu "ayo masuk, pasti Hyungdeul mencari kita" kata Kibum mencoba berdiri –meski ambruk lagi-

Sungmin mengangkat Kibum ala bridal style menuju dorm 'namja ini, berat badannya tak pernah bertambah, eh? Masih sangat ringan'

berada dalam sedekat ini, Kibum bisa merasakan detak jantung Sungmin itu berdetak tak wajar 'apa dia tak apa-apa?' batinnya, melupakan bahwa ia yang sakit disini.

"Kibummie, gwencana?" Tanya Leeteuk melihat Kibum dan Sungmin masuk, ia mengangguk "ne hyung. Hyung, turunkan aku, aku bisa berjalan kok" katanya pada Sungmin. Bukannya langsung menurunkannya, Sungmin malah membawa Kibum ke sofa terdekat dan menaruh Kibum disitu, sedikit mengangkat kepala Kibum, duduk dan menaruh kepala Kibum disana.

Ada yang mengerti posisi mereka sekarang? Sungmin duduk disofa dan kepala Kibum berada dipaha Sungmin, melihat kearah Sungmin yang tengah memainkan rambutnya, sesekali mengusap pipi dan rambutnya.

"aku kan sudah sembuh hyung" kata Kibum sambil menutup mata, menyamankan diri dengan posisinya saat ini. Sedikit bernostalgia.

"kau mau sarapan apa? Kau belum makan kan?" kata Sungmin lembut, yang melihat hanya mengangkat alis atau sekedar mengangkat bahu, Sungmin kan memang perhatian.

"Bummie-Ya! Gwencana? Ah.. harusnya kau bilang padaku, kalau mau pergi, tubuhmu pasti dingin" Cerocos Eunhyuk melihat Kibum disofa –tanpa melihat Sungmin yang masih mengelus kepala Kibum memandangnya aneh-

"hmm.." gumam Kibum, pusing menyergap kepalanya, ia berusaha menyamankan diri dengan tangan yang mengelus kepalanya. Huft.. itu menjadikannya lebih baik

"waeyo? Kepalamu pasti pusing, aku angkat kekamar ya?" kata Eunhyuk menyingkirkan tangan Sungmin dari kepala Kibum digantikan dengan tangannya

"Andwae, begini sudah baik" katanya sedikit membuka mata, lalu entah bagaimana ia malah menarik tangan Sungmin menutup matanya "Eh?" Sungmin kaget

"sebentar saja. Tunggu sebentar lagi" katanya pelan, nafasnya memelan. Mengucapkan kalimat yang paling ia hafal. Kalimat yang selalu keluar dari mulut Minnie-NYA dulu. Membuat Sungmin terdiam.

Kibum menggeser tangan Sungmin, ia sudah lebih baik dari yang tadi, saat membuka mata, malah ditarik lagi tangan Sungmin menutup matanya "jangan memandangku seperti itu Hyung, jauhkan wajah kalian dari wajahku" ucapnya frustasi. Yah semua Hyungdeulnya juga Kyu sedang mengelilinginya dengan posisi Eunhyuk paling depan

"hah.. ternyata kau masih sama, bagaimana kau bisa kissu dengan namjachingu mu dulu" komentar Eunhyuk, mengingat Kibum pernah pacaran dengan cinta pertamanya-yang Kibum menolak untuk memberi tau siapa, apalagi bertemu dengannya-

Kibum langsung duduk dengan cepat memandang mata Eunhyuk tajam dari jarak dekat, yah hanya dengan dorongan kecil, hidung mereka pasti bersentuhan. Eunhyuk pucat.

Kibum langsung tidur lagi dikaki Sungmin yang masih melihat adegan mereka –bersama yang lain- "jangan bicara ngawur hyung, ciuman pertamaku sudah diambil belum lama ini" katanya menutup muka dengan sebelah tangannya sementara Sungmin dan Eunhyuk memerah –meski masih sedikit pucat- 'jadi itu yang pertama, Eh?'


	2. Chapter 2

Last charpenter

"Hyukkie, aku gak jadi pulang loh, ahjumma bilang aku akan disini beberapa minggu" kata Kibum menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangannya, menghadap Eunhyuk yang masih membaca dengan sangat serius sambil tiduran disebelahnya. Ya, padahal masih jam 17.30 tapi mereka sudah dikamar.

"umm" Gumam Eunhyuk, belum nyambung

"hah.. gak denger ya? Ah.. aku mau tidur dengan Sungmin hyung sama Kyu saja, disini dicuekin" kata Kibum berguling kearah tepian ranjang, tapi mendengar kata 'mau tidur dengan Sungmin' telinga Eunhyuk merespon

"YA! Kemarin kau menciumku, lalu kau mau tidur dengan Sungmin hyung? Andwae" katanya mengartikan tidur dengan arti yang berbeda, mengingat bagaimana otaknya, emm.. yadong? -Dan tentu saja karna sesuatu yang ia baca-

Eunhyuk menahan badan Kibum yang masih di tepi kasur, Kibum memutar tubuhnya kembali, sekarang hanya tangan Kibum -yang menempel dengan dada Eunhyuk- yang menjaga jarak mereka

"Siapa mencium siapa Eunhyuk?" katanya manis, memainkan tangannya di kancing kemeja Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk gugup. Bukan. Bukan karna posisi mereka saat ini, tapi mata Kibum yang menatapnya tajam sangat kontras dengan nada bicaranya, apalagi Kibum sudah memanggilnya Eunhyuk, bukan Hyukkie atau hyung. Ini tanda bahaya.

"eh.. emm.. n, ne aku" ucapnya dengan kepala menunduk "ayo tidur" Eunhyuk langsung meraih tubuh Kibum yang memang tak jauh darinya, sekarang lengannya melingkar di leher Kibum dengan badan menindih setengah badan Kibum, kepalanya tenggelam dalam leher Kibum.

"euh, hyung, tidur yang benar" katanya sebal yang didengar Eunhyuk terkesan manja "kau mau aku memakanmu sekarang juga, eh?" kata Eunhyuk dengan suara berat yang terdengar mengerikan ditelinga Kibum. Eunhyuk menjilat pelan telinganya, membuat Kibum tersentak lekas bangun dengan teriakan berlebihan **"YA! MENJAUH DARIKU NAMJA PERVERT!"**

Buagh

Eunhyuk jatuh? Bukan. Kibum yang memang udah hampir ditepian kasur dengan sedikit dorongan udah pasti jatoh dengan posisi enggak elit. Eunhyuk Cuma terhempas(?) ke tepian kasur sebrang(?).

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengan aksen kalut "Bummie! Monyet pervert itu ngapain kamu?" Eunhyuk langsung ngejawab sebelum di bully sama Hyungdeulnya "Gwencana hyung!"

"Gwencana?" Tanya Eunhyuk pelan melihat Kibum dari sela lakinya yang masih mengambang ditepi kasur.

" appo hyung…" Kibum sedikit berteriak tertahan

Duk Duk Duagh!

Terlihat segerombol manusia dengan mulut rata2 menganga, mata terbuka lebar melihat adegan didepannya

**_sepertinya perlu dilihat kejadian diluar beberapa menit lalu_**

"**YA! MENJAUH DARIKU NAMJA PERVERT!"**

Yang lain masih berada diruang santai yang memang dekat dengan kamar mereka kaget "Siapa sih yang berteriak?" Tanya Siwon "itu Kibum" kata Ryeowook pelan "oh…Kibum" kata beberapa dari mereka "MWO? KIBUM?" teriak mereka berbarengan, bahkan Ryeowook juga

"akan ku jadikan dia Sup Eunhyuk goreng tepung kalau sampai meropes Kibum" kata Ryeowook frontal yang langsung menaikkan imajinasi yang lainnya 'Wookie aja bisa ngomong gitu, gimana Eunhyuk yang the real of yadong itu?'

"Aish apa yang dilakukan monyet mesum itu pada Kibum" kata Donghae

"Ya! Awas saja dia berani mempraktekan 'pelajarannya' dengan Kibum" kata Leeteuk selaku yang diberi amanat. Sedangkan yang lain hanya berwajah cemas, terutama Sungmin 'apa yang dia lakukan pada Bummie-Ku'

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Bummie! Monyet pervert itu ngapain kamu?" teriak Sungmin sambil mengetuk pintu gak nyantai, langsung terdengar suara Eunhyuk "Gwencana hyung!"

"Appo hyung.." suara Kibum samar terdengar membuat yang didepan makin kalut

Duk Duk Duagh!

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan Hyukkie?" Tanya Donghae shock melihat posisi mereka, badan Kibum terlentang dibawah kasur dengan kaki ngarah keatas, disela kalinya muncul kepala Eunhyuk yang badannya masih dikasur ngeliatin Kibum sambil nyengir.

"Bummie-Ah, gwencana?" Tanya Sungmin langsung berlari kearah Kibum membantunya berdiri dari posisi sulit itu.

"ne" katanya setelah berdiri. Leeteuk juga menghampiri mereka, bukan untuk melihat keadaan Kibum, tapi menarik telinga Eunhyuk sampai bangun dari kasur

"Ah.. Aaah.. Appo Hyung, turunkan tanganmu" katanya dengan muka Aegyeo, Leeteuk memang menurunkan -sedikit- tapi gak dilepas "apa yang baru kau lakukan pada Kibummie, Eh?"

"aku hanya…" Ucapan Eunhyuk diputus Kibum "gwencana Hyung, aku hanya kaget melihat posisi Hyukkie" sahutnya kalem

"kau yakin? Kau sudah mau tidur?" Tanya Donghae masih khawatir "ani, ini masih sore, wae?" Tanya Kibum

"Ayo kita bakar banyak daging dihalaman, perasaanku tak enak kalau kau masih disini" ia menarik lengan Kibum menjauh dari kamar itu diikuti yang lainnya. Hanya menyisakan dua orang namja disana "Hyung, kau sudah sampai mana?" Tanya Kyu dengan seringai jahil

"mwo? maksudnya" Tanya Eunhyuk memasang tampang -sok- innocent

"huh, jangan pura-pura begitu, sudah sampai mana kau 'menyentuh' nya" Tanya Kyu yang sekarang telah berbaring dikasur EunBum

"ani, aku akan melakukannya kalau ia yang memintanya" kata Eunhyuk pelan "hanya akan melakukannya jika ia sudah terang-terangan mengatakan 'saranghae' padaku" lanjutnya lagi

"kau menyukainya hyung?"

"ani, aku mencintainya. Sejak lama, saat kami pertama bertemu, bahkan sebelum ia mengenal cinta pertamanya. Jeongmal saranghae" balas Eunhyuk , tak melihat Sungmin masih berdiri didepan pintu, mau mengajak Kyu keluar karna tadi ia tak melihat Kyu "saranghae, ne?" ia tersenyum lirih, salah satu dongsaengnya mencintai Kibum-NYA, apa itu berarti dulu ia yang merebut Kibum dari Eunhyuk? tapi ia masih Namjachingunya bukan?

"huh.. hah.. ini panas, ah.. enak sekali Wookie, Minnie" kata Yesung yang sudah mengambil daging yang baru matang "Ya! Hyung, jangan makan duluan" kata Ryeowook sebal

"aku hanya mencicipi, lagipula kan enakan panas" katanya lalu mengambil sepotong daging, diulurkan kearah Ryeowook yang menatapnya "kajja, aku pegal" kata Yesung karna Ryeowook tak memakan daging yang ia sodorkan

Ryeowook langsung memakannya, sedangkan Sungmin hanya tersenyum "Wookie, kau lanjutkan ya? Aku mau kesana dulu" kata Sungmin gak jelas, membawa piring berisi daging. Ia mengarahkan kakinya ke seorang namja yang duduk di bawah pohon, tak bergabung dengan yang lain

"Sudah tiga tahun, kau masih tak suka keramaian, Bummie?" Tanya Sungmin seraya duduk Disamping Kibum, menaruh piringnya diantara mereka. matanya mengarah ke langit telah gelap, mengikuti Kibum yang kini memandang Sungmin.

"kau ingat Minnie? Waah.. Minnie bawa daging" Kibum langsung mengambil satu potong daging kedalam mulutnya, mengunyahnya sambil tersenyum.

"kenapa saat datang kau memanggilku Hyung? tadinya aku kira kau sudah melupakanku Bummie" kata Sungmin melihat manik mata Kibum lekat

"mana mungkin? Kau cinta pertamaku Minnie, aku hanya takut kau tak nyaman jika aku memanggilmu begitu. Kau kan sudah jadi penyanyi besar" katanya sedikit menunduk, Sungmin benar-benar menggeser tubuhnya menghadap Kibum. Menarik dagu Kibum lembut, memandangnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, mengecup pelan dahi Kibum. tak bisa ia pungkiri, ia merindukan saat-saat bisa sedekat ini dengan Kibum. Yang selama ini masih dicintainya.

Kibum memejamkan matanya. Mencoba merasakan hangat dari bibir Sungmin yang mengecup dahinya cukup lama. Sungmin memeluk Kibum erat, makin mengeratkan pelukannya merasa Kibum meresponnya. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya selama ini.

"can't you see, I'm still loving you? Chagi" kata Sungmin. Mereka masih memejamkan mata, tak melihat. Eunhyuk berdiri dibalik pohon sedari tadi, mendengar percakapan hyungnya dengan Kibum. Orang yang ia cintai. Meskipun tak beranjak, telinganya terasa tak berfungsi, terlalu sibuk dengan hatinya.

Kibum melepaskan pelukan mereka "Mianhae, aku tak tau bagaimana perasaanku saat ini. Bisakah aku bilang, aku tertarik dengan namja lain?" katanya pelan, ia tak merasakan apapun saat Sungmin mencium dahi dan memeluknya tadi, lalu menunduk.

"Hyukkie, ne?" tebak Sungmin pelan, ia mencoba tersenyum, melihat wajah Kibum memerah. Sungmin menghela nafas, ia kembali memeluk Kibum "sebentar saja, tunggu sebentar lagi" kata Sungmin. Kembali mengulang kalimat memuakkan bagi Kibum. Lima kata yang membuatnya masih mengharapkan Sungmin, menunggunya lebih dari setahun, hingga berhenti tepat tiga tahun yang lalu, karna Sungmin terlalu sibuk hanya untuk sekedar melihat kerja keras Kibum menjaga hatinya.

Sungmin merasa bajunya basah. Ya, kibum tengah menangis, tanpa suara. Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sementara Eunhyuk melenggang pergi, Masih sibuk dengan hatinya. Sedih, bingung, marah, dan khawatir, semua jadi satu 'jadi, cinta pertamanya itu, Minnie Hyung?'

"gwencana Hyukkie?" Tanya Kyu biasa yang melihat Eunhyuk memainkan selembar sapu tangan ditangannya. Ia hanya melirik singkat Dongsaengnya itu lalu kembali melihat sapu tangannya yang seakan sangat perlu diperhatikan.

"hyung? Kau kecewa gak bisa ngapa-ngapain Kibummie?" Tanya Kyu asal

"ne, seharusnya aku memang melakukan sesuatu padanya" kata Eunhyuk pelan, membuat Kyu mengangguk-seakan mengerti apa yang dimaksud Eunhyuk-

"kau kan sekamar dengannya, asalkan Teukie hyung gak tau, kau pasti selamat" kata Kyu lagi

"aku hanya ingin menyatakan cinta Kyu, bukan berbuat aneh-aneh" Eunhyuk langsung memberi tahu, karna sepertinya Evil disebelahnya ini pervertnya udah akut

"terus kapan Hyung mau bilang?" tanya Kyu yang sepertinya melupakan jati dirinya sebagai Evil*plak

"sepertinya gak akan pernah. Tadi dia memeluk Minnie hyung, pasti mereka jadian lagi" kata Eunhyuk pelan

"lagi? Si BunnyBoy pernah jadian sama Bummie? Terus siapa yang jadi seme?" Kyu Shock dibalas anggukan pelan Eunhyuk "entahlah, mungkin Minnie. kau diam saja, kali ini jadilah dongsaeng yang baik, aku mau tidur" Eunhyuk langsung meninggalkan Kyu yang masih mangap._ uke-ukean-KU jadi SEME? Uke-KU mantan SEME?_

Yah lupakan kata-kata naas yang mengguncang batin Magnae, sekarang lihat Eunhyuk yang berjalan lesu melewati YeWook yang asik suap-suapan berhenti memandangnya bingung. Ada-apa-dengan-monyet-agyeo-itu-?

Eunhyuk menjatuhkan badannya dikasur, gelap. Yah, ia belum menyalakan lampu, dan sama sekali tak ada niat. _'can't you see, I'm still loving you? Chagi'. _Hah.. kata-kata Sungmin sungguh memenuhi kepalanya. tak habis fikir, ia akan keduluan Sungmin untuk kedua kalinya-secara tidak sengaja-

Eunhyuk menutup matanya pelan. Kenapa harus Minnie Hyung? Tak pernah terfikir cinta pertama Kibum sangat dekat dengannya. ia ingat, Mengapa ekspresi Sungmin beberapa hari lalu terlihat sangat senang mendengar sahabatnya akan menginap untuk beberapa waktu.

Sahabat? Ya, sahabat. Itu yang mereka tahu. Tak ada yang tahu kecuali dirinya sendiri, bahwa seorang Eunhyuk pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang. Apakah ia salah mencintai seseorang?

"kau berlebihan Bummie" kata Sungmin menepuk kepala Kibum sambil tersenyum, Kibum cemberut. Ya, mereka habis membicarakan perasaan Kibum pada Eunhyuk. Sedetik kemudian, mereka tertawa bersama dimeja makan setelah Kibum membisikkan sesuatu. entah apa. mungkin kata-kata cinta, fikir Eunhyuk sarkastik sambil terus berjalan

Hanya ada 5 kata di tiap inci otak Eunhyuk

.

.

.ha. indah sekali.

.ha. ini menyesakkan.

Memangnya aku bisa apa, uh?

Lebih enak juga nonton yadong

…

Oke, sepertinya yang terakhir harus dihapus. Eunhyuk menghela nafas, membanting tubuhnya diatas kursi depan Kibum –satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa-, ia melirik sekilas Kibum yang tersenyum lalu melongos pelan 'paling karna Sungmin hyung'

Kibum cemberut, kenapa sih monyet satu itu tak membalas senyumannya. Sungmin langsung berbisik "sepertinya moodnya jelek karna kau kemarin tidak tidur dengannya, Bummie" wajah Kibum memerah, memukul pelan tangan Sungmin, lalu berbisik kembali "mana mungkin karna itu Hyung"

Eunhyuk yang lihat tanpa mendengar hanya cemberut tingkat akut. Kyu malah memberinya tatapan kasihan yang diartikan Eunhyuk sebagai RASAIN-LO-HYUNG!. Eunhyuk tambah cemberut, ia meninggalkan meja makan begitu saja, membanting pintu kamar yang memang tak jauh dari meja makan.

"ngapain dia kekamarku?" Tanya Sungmin, yah, emang yang paling dekat dari ruang makan itu kamarnya KyuMin "sudahlah Minnie, dia itu sedang terluka" kata Kyu dengan nada itu-ulahmu-tau.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya gak ngerti, mengangkat bahu lalu melanjutkan sarapannya. Member yang lainpun gak ambil pusing, Kyu juga udah dilarang buka mulut, hanya diam menyantap makanannya.

Tapi Kibum masih saja melihat makanannya dalam diam, sepertinya selera makannya hilang karna Eunhyuk gak merespon senyumnya "haah…" ia menghela nafas ketara "Bummie-Ya sepertinya kau selalu tak bisa sarapan" kata Kyu, mengingat dari kemarin namja ini gak sarapan.

Kibum menatap Kyu, tapi alih-alih menyambung pembicaraan, ia mulai bertanya "Apa kau tau kenapa Hyukkie? Aku sungguh mencemaskannya" Kibum menatap Kyuhyun yang memang tak jauh darinya.

Kyu mendengus "haruskah aku memberi taumu Bummie? Apa kau tak bisa berfikir bagaimana setressnya hyungku yang memang dari awal udah setress itu?"

"maksudmu? Bicaralah yang jelas Kyu"

"huh! Tanyakan saja pada namjachingumu" kata Kyu langsung berlalu, "namjachingu? Aku? Bagaimana dia tau aku suka namja?" Kibum menunjuk dirinya sendiri

"Bummie, kau pernah punya seme selain aku?" Tanya Sungmin bingung "andwae hyung, selain denganmu, aku tak pernah pacaran dengan namja lain hyung" kata Kibum dengan wajah bingung, yang lain juga bingung

"Minnie pernah jadi seme?" kata Leeteuk yang berperi-keuke-an(?)

"aku kira bummie namjachingunya Hyukkie" kata Siwon menimpali

"Hae, bagaimana nasib kita sebagai seme, kalau anggota barunya seperti uke?" Yesung udah OOT

"kalian? Pacaran? Kapan?" Tanya Donghae shock

"aku sekarang tau kenapa Hyukkie hyung terlihat kacau kemarin" gumam Ryeowook pelan, namun cukup terdengar karna posisinya yang disebelah Kibum. Kibum dan Sungmin langsung menengok kearah Ryeowook "kau bilang apa tadi Wookie?"

"ada apa dengan hyukkie kemarin?" Tanya Kibum. Ryeowook memandang Sungmin dan Kibum bergantian "aku harus jawab yang mana dulu?" tanyanya dengan wajah innocent

"aish.. sudahlah katakana padaku, kemarin Hyukkie kenapa?" Tanya Kibum memaksa

"emm.. dia berdiri di depan pohon yang dituju Minnie hyung waktu itu cukup lama, tiba-tiba pas aku liat lagi udah di pojokan ngomong berdua sama Kyu, terus dia pergi ngelewatin aku sama Sungie hyung, mukanya kusut banget" terang Wookie sambil mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya di dahu. Aish neomu kyeopta.

Kibum dan Sungmin terdiam, tiba-tiba Kibum tertunduk lesu "apa dia mendengar kata-kataku waktu itu hyung?" tanyanya lirih "apa dia marah karna aku menyukainya?" Tanya Kibum lagi, air mata sudah menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Langsung saja Sungmin memeluk Kibum. Jiwa semenya kan sudah terlatih(?)

Tanpa mereka lihat Kyu mengamati mereka dari jauh, ia hanya mendengar pertanyaan hyungdeulnya yang berteriak kearah SuBum, selain itu ia hanya memperkirakan dari apa yang ia lihat. Ia melebarkan matanya melihat Sungmin memeluk Kibum "mereka itu… pasangan yang terlalu polos atau kelewat pabo?"

Kyu langsung bangkit, mengarahkan kakinya kearah kamarnya-yang sedang ada Eunhyuk didalamnya-. saat melewati ruang makan ia berhenti mendengar hyungnya berbicara panik, di tengah suara-suara berisik itu, telinganya mendengar suara Donghae yang bisa dibilang paling keras "sudahlah Bummie, akan kumarahi monyet satu itu kalau dia menjauhimu karna kau menyukainya"

Kyu mengerjapkan matanya, ia berbalik kearah meja makan, membalik tubuh Donghae yang mengerumuni Kibum –dipelukan Sungmin- bersama hyungdeulnya "tadi kau bilang apa Hae?"

"hah?" Donghae gak tau mau ngerespon apa ke saengnya ini "tadi kau bilang Bummie-hyung menyukai Hyukkie hyung?"

Pletak

Ujung sendok mendarat mulus dikening Kyu "kok aku dipukul sih? Kan Cuma nanya" kata Kyu mengelus kepalanya, sambil manyun kearah Donghae

"kau memanggil Hyukkie bahkan Bummie dengan kata Hyung, tapi aku tidak? Huh dasar magnae gak sopan" katanya membuat Kyu mendelik "gak usah protes deh, Bummie, tadi apa yang ku katakan benar tidak?" tanyanya mengarah pada Kibum yang sudah lepas dari pelukan Sungmin.

Wajah Kibum memerah, ia mengangguk pelan "omo… jadi Hyukkie salah mengira?" teriaknya gak nyantai

"wae Kyunnie? Ngomong yang jelas" Tanya Sungmin "Hyukkie hyung kira Minnie sama Bummie jadian lagi kemarin" kata Kyu "aish jinjja, kenapa dia gak dengerin sampe akhir sih" Sungmin mulai mencak-mencak

"hah?" Kyu gak connect "gini ya Kyunnie… kemarin aku dan Bummie sudah resmi putus setelah Bummie mengatakan ia menyukai Hyukkie" jelas Sungmin, dia merengut "Aku ditinggalkan"

"uljima, kau denganku saja, kita kan KyuMin" kata Kyu merangkul Sungmin yang masih duduk, setelah sebelumnya mendorong badan Hae yang menutupi jalannya. Hae malah tambah cemberut

"yes. Nama seme gak tercemar lagi karna uke ter-agyeo kita gak jadi seme" pasti sudah bisa ditebak ini ucapan siapa. Ya, si art of voice itu.

Tiba-tiba Kibum berdiri, masuk ke arah dapur, entahlah apa yang dilakukannya tapi terdengar suara trek, prak, tok tok samar disana "Wookie, Kibum tau cara menggunakan kompor kan?" Tanya Yesung langsung

"ne, wae hyung?" Tanya Wookie

"ani, aku hanya takut kau pingsan seperti saat Kyu mencoba masak sesuatu" jawab yesung, lalu menarik Ryeowook kearah pintu, sebelum keluar dia berkata pelan, agar tidak sampai ke telinga Kibum dan Eunhyuk tentunya. "ayo ke lotte world, kalian tak mau mengganggu kan?" katanya sambil berbalik

Kyu cemberut "aku mau lihat drama romance disini hyung~" yesung menatap Kyu, ia lepaskan jemarinya dari tangan Ryeowook "sekali ini saja Kyu, tak bisakah kau mengalah pada Hyukkie?" Yesung langsung menarik Kyu setelah sebelumnya ia mengatakan pada Leeteuk "Aku tunggu dimobil"

Kibum melengang keluar dapur –yang bisa ditebak ia membawa nampan-, bolamatanya sedikit bergerak melihat sekeliling. Sepi. Sepertinya ada yang sadar Ia berencana memutuskan semua urat malunya. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan pelan tapi pasti kearah kamar KyuMin –yang dibajak Eunhyuk tentu saja-

Diputar perlahan kenop pintu. Tidak terkunci, Kibum menghirup udara banyak-banyak dan menghentakkannya pada satu keluaran nafas. Dilihatnya Eunhyuk sedang duduk membelakanginya, meski dari belakang terlihat sekali nafasnya tak beraturan.

Kibum menaruh makanan yang ia bawa dibuffet dekat kasur –tempat Eunhyuk duduk- tanpa mengindahkan warna pink bertebaran -mengingat ini kamar Sungmin- ia naik keatas tempat tidur, berjalan pelan menuju tepian kasur satunya, matanya terfokus pada satu titik. Eunhyuk.

Kibum melingkarkan tangannya pada perut Eunhyuk, menempelkan mereka yang hanya dibatasi baju yang mereka kenakan, menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Eunhyuk. Kibum bisa merasakan nafas dan detak Jantung Eunhyuk masih memburu.

Dihirup dalam-dalam aroma tubuh Eunhyuk yang memabukkan itu. hah, ini sungguh menenangkan. Kibum menggesekkan pelan hidungnya dileher Eunhyuk, masih memeluknya, perlahan Kibum mengecup leher samping Eunhyuk, terus naik hingga bawah telinga.

Eunhyuk diam. Dia takut. Terlalu takut untuk jatuh lebih dalam pada pesona seorang Kim Kibum. Hanya menutup mata atas 'pekerjaan' Kibum, merasakan setiap bibir lembab itu menyentuh kulitnya "tidakkah kau memikirkan sesuatu Hyukkie?" terdengar suara khas Kibum lirih tepat ditelinganya.

"Euuhh" Eunhyuk mendesah pelan merasa Kibum meniup telinganya "mianhae, jeongmal mianhae" kali ini suara Kibum sedikit tertahan, ia menyelinapkan wajahnya dilekukan leher Eunhyuk. Sekali lagi dikecup spot -yang kemarin ditemukannya sebagai spot sensitive Eunhyuk- itu berkali-kali.

"kenapa harus meminta maaf Bummie?" kata Eunhyuk sedikit berbisik, ia menikmati kecupan dan rengkuhan Kibum. "mianhae, karna aku mencintaimu Hyukkie" kata Kibum pelan, terdengar nada kesungguhan disetiap katanya.

Eunhyuk terdiam. Entah mengapa, ia ingin menangis saat ini juga. 'Jadi, perasaanku terbalas Uh?'

Namun tiba-tiba rasa bersalah menyelimuti hatinya "lalu, Minnie hyung?"

"bukankah aku baru saja menyatakan cinta padamu? Bagaimana bisa kau berfikir aku tak menyelesaikan hubunganku dengan Sungmin Hyung?" Kibum membalikkan wajah Eunhyuk menghadapnya-masih dengan satu tangan melingkar di badan Eunhyuk-, setelah sebelumnya menggeser sedikit tubuh Eunhyuk, ia tak mau leher namja ini tak bisa kembali kearah semula kan?

Kibum tersenyum. Cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk mempercayainya. Dijatuhkannya badan Kibum. Posisi yang sanggup melayangkan fikiran Eunhyuk. Ya, seorang Kibum berada dibawah Eunhyuk*ketawa Evil

Eunhyuk mengelus tiap inci wajah Kibum yang memejamkan matanya, kini kedua tangannya tengah memeluk Eunhyuk, sedangkan satu tangan Eunhyuk masih sebagai bantalannya dibawah sana.

"tak taukah kau, posisi ini berbahaya?" bisik Eunhyuk, tangannya tengah mengusap bibir mungil Kibum yang kini perlahan tertarik kesamping. Membentuk sebuah senyum tipis "aku tau. Lalu kenapa?" Tanya Kibum kini membuka matanya sekilas, mengecup bibir Eunhyuk yang ternyata tepat berada di depan bibirnya.

Eunhyuk benar-benar menjatuhkan badannya. Ia mengecup sekali telinga Kibum "saranghae Bummie, jeongmal saranghae" meski lembut suara Eunhyuk terdengar gemetar kali ini

"Nado hyukkie. Nado saranghae" cukup. Kalimat itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Eunhyuk menghilangkan ke-alimannya. Direngkuhnya wajah Kibum. Membawanya dalam ciuman lembut. Berbeda dengan waktu itu. kali ini tanpa nafsu, namun masih penuh dengan cinta.

FIN~

Yah, beneran. Daripada ngeganti ratednya jadi M? kan gak boleh ya? saya masih dibawah umur gituuuh…*bilang aja gak tau caranya*

Buat alerginya Kibum.. emm.. saya tau dia punya alergi, soalnya Kibum pernah bilang yang abis syuting episode pertama filmnya. Tapi gak disebutin alergi sama apa*jadi kesempatan buat ngarang*

Gomawo buat yang review~

Saya gak ngira bakal ada yang review meski Cuma dua

Salam kenal, annyeong!


End file.
